1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overrunning clutch having first and second annular clutch members that are selectively prevented from relative rotation in one direction and axially separated by an annular thrust plate that is secured by a snap ring.
2. Background Art
Overrunning clutches conventionally include first and second annular clutch members that are supported for relative rotation with respect to each other about a common rotational axis. Opposed coupling faces of the first and second clutch members are provided with one coupling face having strut pockets that receive spring biased struts and with the other coupling face having locking formations so that the relative rotation of the members can be provided in one direction but not in the other direction. The coupling faces can be axially oriented as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,715 Ruth et al. or radially oriented as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,440 Dick. A snap ring is conventionally utilized to axially secure the first and second clutch members to each other such that there is necessarily rotational movement between the snap ring and one of the members.